Transformers Prime: Parallel Divinity
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: Following the destruction of the Autobot Base, Optimus Prime is sent across the Cosmos to halt the return of Unicron the Destroyer. Based off the story Ben Prime by Codecrash, this story will connect with various Crossover Fanfictions.


**_Transformers Prime: Parallel Divinity_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you yet another fanfiction story. **

**This idea is based from the one-work Ben Tennyson fanfiction story Ben Prime by Codecrash, in which he describes a scenario as to how Ben winds up in various dimensions (Wonder Woman, Teen Titans, etc.) As such, I'm thinking of doing the same for Optimus Prime. **

**The idea follows the same basic principle of the Prologue/Intro chapter for Bleach Prime. However, this time, Optimus will be traveling to (a) specific universe(s) to battle the possible resurrection of Unicron in said universe.**

**I will post a poll as to which universe I should send Optimus to first. Some of my ideas include:**

**Justice League Prime**

**Amazonia Prime (Transformers & Wonder Woman Crossover)**

**Naruto Prime**

**Strike Witch Prime**

**Transformers Bleach (Alternate version of Bleach Prime; similar to Bleach: Omniverse)**

**I plan to set up other ideas over the next few days. So please R&R to let me know what you think.**

**Anyhow, here is Transformers Prime: Parallel Divinity; I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Prime does NOT belong to me; it belongs to Hasbro and Co.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Transformers Prime: Parallel Divinity}_

Optimus Prime groaned in agony, struggling to open his weary optics. After some effort, his optics finally began to function, as he became aware of his surroundings.

Right now, he was simply floating in a vast empty space, surrounded by shimmering blue and white lights. It was similar to when he had received the message from Alpha Trion while wielding the Star Sabre just weeks before.

As he slowly scanned the spectacle around him, Optimus became aware that he was alone and still severely injured. It was hard to believe that what was to be the end of a long, devastating conflict would conclude in soul wrenching defeat.

Just hours before, he and his Autobots had traveled to Cybertron after he had used the Solus Forge to upgrade their Ground Bridge to provide inter-stellar space travel capabilities. Following a brief battle between them and Megatron, the Autobots had proceeded to locate and activate the Omega Lock, and hopefully return Cybertron to its pre-war state.

Unfortunately, Megatron had managed to capture their human allies and had used them as bargaining chips in exchange for the Omega Keys. However, after completing the trade-off, Megatron had activated the Omega Lock, and had begun the expansion of his Decepticon Empire, by terra-forming Earth via his Space Bridge.

Consequently, Optimus was forced to use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock, thus ending any chance to restore Cybertron to its former glory. While the Decepticons were still recuperation from his sudden act of desperation, the Autobots returned to Earth...only to find that the Decepticons had already discovered the location of their base.

From their new fortress of Dark Mount, the Decepticons had positioned their warship the _Nemesis_ just overhead the refurbished missile silo, so as to annihilate their Autobot adversaries with their new Turbo Laser. While the other Autobots Ground-bridged to safety, Optimus had volunteered to remain behind to destroy the Ground Bridge, and enable his allies to escape to safety.

While he successfully destroyed the Ground Bridge, he was unable to escape the blast from the _Nemesis'_ laser cannon; hence why he had endured such grievous injuries.

"So", Optimus murmured as he closed his optics in acceptance of his fate. "I am finally one with the All-Spark."

_"Not quite yet, Optimus Prime, for fate still has need of your courage."_

Optimus opened his optics as he searched for the origination of the voice, just as a Cybertronian figure appeared out of the haze. While he was unfamiliar, Optimus recognized him from the Iacon record databanks. "You are Vector Prime: the Guardian of Time and Space."

The ancient being known as Vector Prime nodded, his expression hidden behind his face mask.

"It would appear that our guest has finally awakened."

Optimus' optics widened in shock and surprise; this was a voice he had not heard for a long time; a voice that belonged to the being that had taught him so much during his years as a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records; "Is it truly you...Alpha Trion?"

Said Cybertronian appeared before Optimus, his appearance barely showing any difference from eons ago. "Greetings Optimus, it has been a long time."

For the first time in many eons, Optimus smiled in joy and relief as he regarded his old mentor. "It gives me great happiness to see you once again, old friend." Optimus' smile then transformed into a questioning, yet determined, frown. "But why have I been brought to this place? And how are you still alive? It was to my knowledge that you had perished during the final days of the war for Cybertron."

Alpha Trion seemed to sigh in regret as he responded. "We are in the Matrix of Leadership. While you are still alive and recovering from your injuries, both you and your human allies are in great danger."

Optimus' optics widen in fear at his mentor's words. "What do you mean?"

Alpha Trion glanced at Vector Prime as the latter began speaking. "During my travels throughout the universal time stream, I discovered the existence of new worlds parallel to the one we reside as living beings. Some of these worlds are strongly similar to the one your human allies call home...while also significantly different."

"When you used the Star Saber to destroy the Ground Bridge controls on Earth, the energy of the Matrix and that of the Decepticon warship's weapon created an energy portal which has transported you to one of these dimensions, ."

Optimus shook his head in confusion and disbelief. "I still don't understand. How is my life still at risk?"

It was now that Alpha Trion's expression became grim as he began his part in the story. "You are well aware of the fact that your universes' Earth's core is comprised not of magma and super-heated minerals, but the very body and spark of Unicron."

At this, Optimus' optics became hard; he was indeed well aware of how Unicron, the very God of Destruction, was _ironically_ responsible for the creation of the planet he and his fellow Autobots now called home.

Noting Optimus' expression, Alpha Trion continued. "When you released the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark, you were able to quell his re-awakening, and thus return him to his slumberous state."

"However, it appears that Unicron had intended for you to succeed, however the outcome."

Optimus widened his optics in shock and disbelief at his mentor's words.

Alpha Trion nodded grimly. "Yes; moments before his spark fell silent, Unicron was able to jettison fragments of his very spark across the multi-verse, intending to continue his return to power, and once again waging his campaign of chaos and despair upon those he deems as 'unworthy of existence.'

"And, unfortunately, neither Vector Prime nor his fellow guardians of the cosmos are permitted to venture beyond their respective domains, as their presence would disrupt the universal balance even further." At this, Vector Prime lowered his head in shame and, for the first time in eons, helplessness.

"As such, in order to prevent this from occurring, we knew of only one other thing that could make a difference in this looming time of darkness: The power and wisdom of a 'living' Prime."

Optimus had trained under Alpha Trion's guidance long enough to know that he was serious. If Unicron was able to return to his former strength, countless innocent lives would be lost as a result. Despite his desire to return to his fellow Autobots and continue their fight against Megatron, Optimus knew that he couldn't just ignore the plight of others when he was needed.

Furthermore, he was confident that his team would continue on without him, and would manage to keep the Decepticons at bay, as well as hopefully restore life to Cybertron.

"I understand." Optimus then clenched his hand into a fist before bringing up over his chest, just above where his spark resided. "I vow, with all my spark, to do whatever I can to put an end to Unicron's tyranny."

At this, Alpha Trion allowed a small smile to cross his features. "Somehow, I knew that you would, my student. However, rest assured that you will not have to travel without some assistance on your journey."

Alpha Trion turned his head to his right shoulder...as several objects materialized in front of the young Prime. Optimus narrowed his optics as he attempted to make out the objects...only to widen them in awe as he recognized the tools that were now fully formed before him. "Those are..."

Alpha Trion nodded in confirmation. "These are some of the oldest and most powerful relics of Cybertronian history, first wielded by the original Primes during their battle with Unicron. These are some of the tools you will have at your disposal during your mission in Hueco Mundo."

Optimus could only nod as he examined the relics before him. Some of them he easily recognized from his time as an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records: Among them was the Star Saber of Prima, with which he had destroyed the Omega Lock, in order to save the lives of his human friends, as well as those on Earth.

Next was the Polarity Gauntlet, surprisingly still intact from the explosion caused by his assault upon the Omega Lock. While of Decepticon origin, he was wise enough to know that, if he was to halt Unicron's resurrection, he would need all the assistance he could attain.

His gaze then fell upon what appeared to be a refurbished version of the Force Shield Generator, having been destroyed by Bulkhead months before, when they had encountered Knockout and Breakdown during their race to acquire the Solus Forge.

His optics then focused on three of the other relics before him. "Are those...?"

Vector Sigma nodded. "Three of the most highly valued relics of the Primes: The Fire Saber, the Solus Energon Restoration Gauntlet and the Cyclone Lance of Solus Prime."

Optimus regarded said relics with awe and respect. It was with these powerful weapons that the Thirteen Primes had originally used to defeat Unicron. Following the God of Chaos' downfall, all three relics were supposedly cast into the far reaches of space to prevent them from falling into possession of Unicron's surviving minions. If Megatron had attained such power, the fate of all Cybertronians would have been catastrophic.

His gaze then turned to the last three relics, all of which were both familiar and unknown to him: an upgraded version of the Energon Battle Axe he once wielded during the war, a golden-red chest piece similar to the Apex Armor and what appeared to be an upgraded version of the Resonance Blaster.

Alpha Trion noted Optimus' expression towards the items before him. "Following the final battle for Cybertron, I took the liberty to attain and upgrade some of the prototype artifacts before I was forced to depart from Cybertron myself."

Optimus could only stare as his former mentor motioned to each artifact, all of which seemed to glow as he described their heritage. "For starters, your Energon Battle Axe is now more energy efficient during combat; as such, you need not wait for an extended period of time for it to recharge."

Alpha Trion then motioned to the chest piece as he continued. "This is the Solus Battle Armor, first wielded by Solus Prime herself during the battle with Unicron. Once donned, the wearer is capable of summoning any form of battle gear – be it flight tech or armor reinforcement – should the need arise. I'm sure you are already familiar with its successor"

Optimus nodded in grim remembrance. The Apex Armor, as he had witnessed firsthand, was among the most powerful pieces of battle tech ever developed during the Great War. Though most likely a downscaled version of the Solus Battle Armor, it was still a force to be reckoned with in close combat scenarios.

Alpha Trion then motioned toward the last artifact. "And, of course, you are well aware of the history behind the development of the Sonic Distortion Cannon."

Indeed, Optimus remembered the teachings and databanks he had analysed during his time as an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records...including the records concerning the Iacon Technological Development Institute: While the Decepticons were indeed the first to successfully construct a weapon capable of harnessing sonic waves for military purposes, the Autobots had also started conducting their own sonic distortion technology program. As such, some might say that the Sonic Distortion Cannon was the Autobot's forerunner to the design specs of the Decepticon Resonance Blaster. While the Decepticons focused their development for the production of military hardware, the basic Autobot design was primarily for civilian scientific research.

Officially, the design specs for the SDC were destroyed by Autobot scientists to prevent them from falling into Decepticon hands...though the defection of most of the projects head scientists to Megatron's ranks certainly rendered these measures worthless. According to recovered documents, the first prototype was listed as having been destroyed during the early months of the war.

Of course, the same was said about the Spark Extractor and the supposed death of Silas and MECH, before he returned as a Human-Cybertronian version of what humans referred to as a 'Cyborg'.

Vector Prime then spoke up. "A word of caution Optimus: these artifacts are among Cybertron's most valued weaponry, and as such should not be used for trivial incidents. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, they would be used to bring utmost destruction throughout the multi-verse."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "I understand; I will use them only when all other potential methods of reason and negotiation have proven futile."

Vector Prime seemed to relax as he regarded the younger Prime. "Then there is one last matter to attend to: Do you still possess the Key to Vector Sigma?"

Optimus' optics widened in surprise as he summoned forth the most valuable relic ever created by Solus Prime; said artifact glowed brightly as Vector Prime summoned it towards him. The Guardian of Time then began transferring mystical energy into the artifact, slowly reshaping and reprogramming its function. As soon as the transformation was complete, the Key returned to Optimus Prime, whom painfully reached out to retrieve the artifact.

However, upon touching the key, his body was enveloped in a bright flash of light, as the key seemed to be healing all of his wounds and burns. As the light finally faded, Alpha Trion summoned a figure-sized Cybertronian mirror, in which Optimus was able to inspect his body...and was thoroughly shocked at what he saw.

"I'm...a human?"

Staring back at him was a young human male, approximately around the age of twenty-four with ear length brown hair with blue streaks. His face was moderately clean shaven with clear blue eyes and shining white teeth. Most of his outer armor appeared the same, with a mixture of blue and red on his torso and shoulder pads. As well, his helmet was as it was before, able to function as a mouth-guard during combat and act as a close-range sensor unit, capable of detecting objects and/or people within his vicinity. And on both shoulder pads and his center chest plate was the dark-grey Autobot's insignia.

"Indeed; the key will now allow you to transform from your Cybertronian form into the standard organic structure and image of the local population on this planet, and vice versa. As well, the key is also able to store and contain the artifacts as particle energy. This will allow you to keep them safely stored away until you most need them."

True enough, Optimus noted that all of the artifacts were now gone, most likely stored within the Key to Vector Sigma; yet another example of the blending of Cybertronian mythical energy and science.

Alpha Trion's optics seemed to twinkle as he continued from where Vector Prime's left off. "This way, you need not worry of having to carry them with you throughout your mission throughout these parallel realities. We wouldn't want you to stumble in the middle of a battle under such a heavy burden!"

Optimus couldn't help but smirk at his former master's pun; even during the most harrowing of times, the master archivist was well known for his witty comments and light sense of humor.

"The time has come," Vector Prime declared as he and Alpha Trion raised their hands, gathering mythical energy from the surrounding mist. At the same time, ten other figures appeared out of the haze, forming a circle around the now human Optimus. All twelve of them had soon gathered a tremendous quality of energy, their bodies outlined against the aura mist as they began speaking.

**_"Behold Optimus Prime, for a new journey lies before you. The wrath of Unicron once again threatens to rise once more, thus ensuing an era of death, chaos and destruction. You must stop him before all of life throughout the cosmos is extinguished. Do you accept this responsibility, and swear to uphold your role as the Guardian to Humanity and to Cybertron?"_**

Optimus felt no hesitation or regret as he answered. "I will!"

**_"Then go forth Optimus, and may Primus aid you in your quest to bring light to this dark hour."_**

Optimus closed his 'eyes' as he felt the power of the Primes surround him. Soon the gathered aura energy began to encircle the newly reborn Prime, opening a space-bridge portal to a new dimensional world. The energy pulled Optimus forward until, with a brief flash of light and energy, the portal had consumed the young Prime.

As the energy subsided, the twelve beings began to vanish into the mist. Their task was now complete, and hopefully the young Prime would banish this ancient evil from this world, as well as all others, forever.

Soon only Alpha Trion remained, his aged optics lingering on where his former student had entered the slip-space portal. While he was confident that Optimus was the one that could make the difference in the end, he was still concerned as to what other evils he would face in the process.

"Good luck Optimus," Alpha Trion murmured to himself, before he himself began to depart from this realm, following his fellow Primes into the surrounding mist of energy.

"Until all are one!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Well, here is Transformers Prime: Parallel Divinity; from here, Optimus will travel through new worlds, making new allies and enemies. To which realities he will travel to shall depend on you – the readers. I will soon post a poll as to which worlds he shall travel to, so please vote when you have the chance.**

**Until next time, comrades...Till All Are One!**


End file.
